De Híbridos y Hierba Gatera (TRADUCIDO)
by Polliot
Summary: (HunterxKitty!KurtxSebastian) *Sebastian Smythe conoce al gato de Hunter, le llama la atención y desea acercarse más al llamativo híbrido. ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO.* Rating M.


**Título:** De híbridos y hierba gatera

 **Pareja:** Hunter/Kurt/Sebastian

 **Escrito Por:** EpiphanyWords

 **Título Original:** Of Hybrids and Catnip (Catnip: Droga de menta para gatos, así se les consienten. Se le conoce como Nepeta Cataria.)

 **Rating:** M

 **Advertencias:** Kitty!Kurt (Así que ya saben a qué atenerse.)

* * *

La primera vez que Sebastian había visto el gato de Hunter fue cuando se trasladaban en los dormitorios para el año. No era un gato, por decir, pero en realidad era uno de esos raros híbridos que lucían como humanos pero con las orejas, colas, dientes afilados y garras afiladas. Los había visto antes, pero nunca de cerca; sobre todo en la televisión o en la ventana de una tienda de animales.

El híbrido era un solo poco más pequeño que el chico nuevo, su cabello peinado a la perfección, incluso como lo hacía un collar alrededor de su cuello. Tenía una camisa de manga larga y un par de pantalones bien ajustados que mostraba su paquete y un culo perfecto.

Al gato se le permitió acechar en torno al aire libre durante las horas de clase, pero sólo se le permitió rondar en el edificio principal, mientras que Hunter estudiaba en la biblioteca o se encontraba en la práctica de los Warblers. Solía sentarse encaramado en el reposabrazos junto a su dueño, acicalarse y a veces lamía sus manos para limpiarse.

"Hey, pequeño gatito," dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa tan pronto como vio al gato tumbado en el suelo en la biblioteca, medio dormido bajo el sol. "¿Dónde está tu dueño?"

"Baño" respondió el gato, apenas abriendo sus ojos.

"Kurt." Sebastian salto repentinamente ante la llegada de Hunter detrás de él "Vamos."

Kurt se puso de pie, estirándose antes de seguir a Hunter con una sonrisa soñolienta.

Sebastian prestó atención después de aquello, notando cuan posesivo era Hunter con su gato. Era lo que se esperaba con la forma en la que los híbridos tan raros eran, pero quería conocer el gato. Él sabía que Kurt había tomado un gusto real a Jeff, abrazándose con el rubio o dejándole rascar las orejas de gato en la cabeza del híbrido.

Agarrando su bolso, Sebastian se acercó a los dormitorios donde encontró a Kurt fuera de la puerta de su dormitorio, maullando y arañando mientras intentaba entrar. Él continuó mirando por un momento antes que la voz de Hunter preguntara: "¿Qué diablos hay ahí?"

"No hay nada, lo juro", Sebastian respondió con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado tratando de entrar ahí?"

"Desde que volviste de tu fin de semana."

"Mierda", murmuró Sebastian, empujando a Kurt fuera del camino para que pudiera abrir la puerta. La abrió, acercándose a su bolsa de viaje donde saco un juguete que él sabía que estaba rellena de nepeta cataria. "Voy a matar a esa pequeña cosa la próxima vez que la vea."

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Kurt, trato de conseguir el juguete, derribándolo al suelo. Él observó mientras gato bateaba el pequeño ratón de juguete alrededor, balanceando su cola en el disfrute y ronroneaba fuertemente. Resultó que los híbridos no eran tan diferentes de los otros gatos.

"¿Pensé que no tenías un gato?" Hunter preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"El de mi tía. La estúpida cosa pequeña disfruta ocultando sus juguetes en mi bolsa".

"Huuuunterrrr." Sebastian siguió la mirada de Hunter para ver a Kurt follando en el aire. "Quiero... por favor... quiero..."

"Él siempre se pone así", dijo Hunter con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Cada vez que hay hierba gatera, mi pequeño niño se pone tan caliente". La boca de Sebastian se le secó al ver a su amigo caminar hacia el híbrido y agacharse, para poder detener los movimientos de pelvis. "¿Es esto lo que quieres, Kurt?"

"Por favor," Kurt gimió. "Por favor... quiero..."

"¿Quieres Sebastian te folle?" Hunter pregunta mientras le dispara una sonrisa en dirección a Sebastian. "¿Te gustaría eso, no? Sigues preguntando por él. Para que uno de nosotros te folle mientras tú se la chupas al otro. ¿Está bien?"

"S…Sí… Por favor…"

"¿Qué piensa tú, Sebastian?" Hunter cuestiona con una sonrisa maligna. "¿Quieres follar a mi pequeña mascota sumisa?"

Sebastian abrió la boca antes de cerrarla de nuevo cuando las palabras no salieron. Había oído de los propietarios utilizaban a sus híbridos para el sexo, pero nunca se imaginó que era realmente cierto. Pensó que sería considerado tabú.

"Kurt ama una gran polla en su culo", Hunter continuó cuando comenzó a ayudar a Kurt con su ropa. "Y ni siquiera quieres saber cuántas veces me he despertado con él chupando mi polla. Nació para esto…".

Sebastian miró con asombro mientras observaba al híbrido desnudo. En realidad tenía abdominales y un cuerpo delgado, flexible. La boca de Sebastian comienzo a hacérsele agua. El pene era en realidad un tamaño decente.

"Quiero... ahora... por favor," Kurt gimió mientras se excitaba contra la mano de Hunter de nuevo. "Por favor, 'Bastian. Porfavor…".

"¿Por qué no le muestras lo bueno que es tú boca?" Sebastian oyó el susurro de Hunter, haciéndole gemir de necesidad.

Sebastian ve como Kurt camina hacia él sobre sus manos y rodillas, con la cola meneándose detrás de él y las orejas sacudiéndose. Observa como el híbrido le desabrocha el pantalón y saca tanto como a ellos su bóxer abajo, permitiendo que su propia polla quede fuera de su confinamiento.

"Espe-," Sebastian habla pero fue interrumpido por una boca envolviendo su polla. "Oh..."

Kurt tragó toda la carne antes de tirar fuera y dando una lamida de gatito en ella. No era nada parecido a lo que había esperado Sebastian. La lengua era un poco más dura que una lengua humana, pero se sentía increíble.

Demasiado pronto, Kurt se estaba alejando. Sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y le presentó a Sebastian, la cola en alto en el aire. Sebastian avanzó, sacando el resto de su ropa y tirándolos a la cama. Él comenzó a acariciar la base de la cola de Kurt con una mano mientras que utiliza la otra mano para bombear la polla del híbrido.

Un estruendo repentino del cuerpo de Kurt llamó la atención de Sebastian. Podía sentir el ronroneo de Kurt, que en realidad lo puso más duro si es que eso era posible. Podía oír los maullidos que Kurt estaba haciendo, al menos hasta que Hunter empujó su polla en la boca del híbrido

"¿Estás limpio?" Hunter finalmente pregunta.

Sebastian asintió y su compañero Warbler arroja una botella de lubricante. Sebastian recubre los dedos en la sustancia húmeda, sonriendo mientras levantaba la cola de Kurt para encontrar su pequeño agujero apretado necesitado.

Poco a poco, su dedo índice entra en culo de Kurt y el híbrido gime alrededor de la polla de Hunter. Vio cómo su dedo fue tragado por el agujero minúsculo así como cuando él agregó dos y luego tres dedos.

"Tan hermoso," Sebastian susurró con una sonrisa. "Tal como una puta codiciosa."

Tirando de sus dedos, él coloca su polla en el culo de Kurt, rascándole la base de la cola del híbrido para relajar el gato. Lentamente, se abrió paso entre los músculos hasta que estuvo toda su extensión en el interior. Él gimió al oír el maullido de Kurt que fue amortiguada por la polla de Hunter todavía en su boca.

"Quédate donde estás, Sebastian," Hunter ordenó con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su polla de la boca de Kurt, hasta que sólo su punta estaba dentro. "Kurt puede hacer el trabajo. Todo depende de lo mucho que quiera."

Sebastian estaba a punto de discutir, cuando el híbrido se desplazó del pene en su culo y el otro era tomado por su garganta. Se trasladó de nuevo, follándose a sí mismo en ambos penes entre gemido y gemido.

"Tan caliente," murmuró Sebastian, pasando sus dedos por el pelo de la cola de Kurt.

Con el tiempo, se convirtió en demasiado y cuando la polla de Sebastian estaba por terminar en Kurt, agarró las caderas del híbrido y las mantuvo inmóvil mientras se corría. Lentamente sacó su miembro con un suspiro antes de caer frente a su cama.

Vio como Kurt continuó moviendo la cabeza de arriba y abajo en la polla de Hunter antes de que el chico terminase al mismo tiempo que el híbrido. Hunter gimió por como la garganta de Kurt estrecha contra él y Sebastian podía sentir como su polla se ponía dura, consiguiendo tener una copia de la escena que estaba presenciando.

"Eso fue caliente", Sebastian jadeaba, tratando de recobrar el aliento. "¿Él siempre es así cuando tiene hierba gatera?"

"Sólo espera hasta que esté en celo" Hunter respondió con una sonrisa.

Sebastian sólo podía gemir ante las imágenes que su mente le dio. Sólo esperaba que Hunter compartiría nuevamente cuando Kurt entrase en calor.

 **FIN.**


End file.
